New "Infested!" Episodes
For new episodes of one of Animal Planet's great series, Infested!, that I wish had happened. Here's some new episodes for the series: Dylanusland of Chaos, Meaningful Badgers, and Rampant Chipmunks In the countryside of California, a married human couple bought a new house close to the forests and grasslands, but that was a bad idea as there are feral corn, tomatoes, and fruits (which are one of favorite foods for few subspecies of American common dylanuses), so about 2 months after the couple bought the house, it has allowed 31 wild dylanuses and 27 feral and stray dylanuses to invade the couple's new house for more than 6 years. In Whitby Bay of Great Britain, a lone Deltan Maverick Hunter named Tyler Norman was living in peace in his own house, but eventually, after living in his own house for more than 750 years, the group of more than 25 aggressive European badgers has invaded his home, damaging his furniture and injuring his pet cheetahs and thylacines. In one of the houses in New York City, a male Bass named Jason Andrews was living peacefully and relaxing, playing on games and watching YouTube, Hulu, and Netflix videos and movies, but around 4 months after he bought the house, around 30 Eastern chipmunks have invaded his home, contantly damaging his home by gnawing on the furniture and using the bookshelves as their dens. Quit Monkeying Around, Jurassic House, and Pachyderm Madness In Cape Town of South Africa, a family of Voltronians, Josh Goral, Watson Goral, Zelda Goral, and Max Goral, was living peacefully in their home for more than 17 years, but since their home was in the range of Chacma baboons, the group of baboons have infested to Goral family's home. In a house somewhere in the wilderness of Colorado, a pair of Elecmen, Gary Zaks and Elisha Zaks, have bought a cabin and converted it into their new home for their 1 year old baby Elecman named Tod Zaks, but coming from the wilderness are a group of wounders, including 21 dwarf wounders, 11 Eastern wounders, and 9 Western wounders, that have invaded their new home, they could potentionaly injure Tod Zaks, so the Elecmen will have to keep their baby safe in the other room so the wounders won't injure their son. In the farmland of India, a male rhinocerosman named Tommy Jackson was happy on his vacation from his real home in San Diego California, but something is about to ruin everything about his rich gigantic house, a herd of 13 Asian elephants have infested inside his large house largely because inside the house has thriving large grass that elephants feed on, and this has been going on for more than 3 weeks. It sure does bite, The Birds are Back, and Tapiring Problems In the house of Los Angeles, a small family of sapient red foxes, including Kyle Terence, Amy Terence, and their 7 year old daughter Barbra Terence, have bought this house about a year ago, but they didn't realized that their house is being infested by a group of one subspecies of vampires called the 2012 Dark Shadows vampires, and around 13 of these vampires have invaded the Terence family's house. In a house of Miami Florida, a 27 year old male human named James Casper lived in his own house for about 9 years, but despite his happy life in his house, things are about to change as a flock of various different bird species took over his house, including American crows, Florida scrub jays, green jays, screaming pihas, wild turkeys, feral pigeons, common vampire finches, American lyrebirds, common ibises, common flamingos, American common white-faced whistling ducks, American dodos, American peafowls, Alexornises, Iberomesornises, Confuciusornises, and Archaeopteryxes, which have made bookshelves, posts, etc their own roosts. In the city of Marysville, California, where the tapir populations are increasing, the Hooton family, Brent Hooton (human dad), Kimberly Hooton (human mom), Vance Hooton (oldest human brother), Blake Hooton (youngest human brother), Dylan Hooton (the family's only dylanus), and Maryn Hooton (family's youngest human members) live in 2113 Del Pero Street, but soon a group of 23 North American tapirs have broke into their house, eating any plants that are growing inside their house, so the tapirs have infested their house. Empire of the New Ants, Deer Overlords, and Mammalian Problems In the house in Buena Park, which is Close to Knott's Berry Farm, a pair of stray dylanuses, Barry Martins (male) and Jessica Percy (female) have made the recently abandoned home their own home, but something's wrong, many colonies of weaver ants, South American giant ants, red fire ant, bull ants, South American army ants, and leafcutter ants, have established their new homes right in the stray dylanus's new home, causing much trouble to the dylanuses. In the In Buffalo City New York, a female Alia-like Maverick Hunter has found her home in the grassy fields, but as a consequence, herds of more than 7 of each deer species native to North America, including white-tailed deer, mule deer, elk, and moose, as well as 5 of each non-native deer species like fallow deer, sika deer, axis deer, Père David's deer, and swamp deer, have invaded her home and caused an infestation. In the home somewhere in Utah, a lone male human name Richard Edwards has bought a new home close to Salt Lake City, but about a month later, he's got trouble, many small non-native invasive mammals including koalas, tree kangaroos, common spotted cuscuses, common wombats, hedgehogs, New Zealand lesser short-tailed bats, bushbabies, tarsiers, aye-ayes, and pygmy marmosets have infested his home. Category:TV Shows Category:Documentaries